


Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Angst, Dark Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec gets a symbiote of his own.Venom AU.





	Chaos

He never felt more powerless than that day Magnus decided to walk out of his life, choosing his people over him. The images replayed in his head like a broken loop, his soft and resigned tone and their dreaded words, looping on endless repeat like a broken record howling for a chance at redemption. That one moment in time, fixed, suspended in his head. It haunts him in his dreams, it stalks him in his waking hours, and it breaks him down just a little more. He has never felt more aware of his own heartstrings, rending in half, mourning for the mate that decided to finally move on after realizing he deserved better than what he could give. Which was why he was here, this evening. Drowning his sorrows and could-beens in the alluring temptation of alcohol and the pull of being amongst insignificant company that have come to do the same as he does, more or less.

He stops and brings down his glass on the bar with a forceful crash. The echo of his bubbling cauldron of self-loathing was seeping out of his chest and infecting everything else nearby. The glass he is currently holding remains silent and continues to endure his abuse. Manic chuckling starts erupting from his throat, a potent cocktail made from his own self-loathing and accumulating wrath at the world around him that refuses to give him anything for his sacrifices. A few heads start swiveling his way and they slowly retreated, staying away from the madness that was starting to seep out, no doubt. Another refill lands into his glass and he digs his teeth into it, head raised all the way back to down his poison of choice. The bitter taste lingered in his mouth and for once in his life, he thinks he might get addicted to the way it distracts him from the agony ruthlessly rending his heartstrings into torn pieces of liver. Another refill comes his way and he wolfs it down again, paying no heed to the concerned and wary glances being tossed his way.

When a hand gently touches his elbow, he whirls around and instinct takes over. Before they knew it, he has his quarry's face pressed threateningly against the bar. It was a haze after that. The alcohol has drowned his common sense and all he remembers was a whirlwind of fists, bloodied noses, bruises on cheeks, scores of marks on skin, and a heck a lot of obliterated ego. The next thing he knew, violent rain was pattering down on the city. He was vaguely aware of the pulse of blood running down his arm and the ache of his bruised eye. Volcanic agony tears at his chest again and he unleashes the stream of his heartbreak into the night air, bare and numb for the entire world to see. The dark skies shower him with mockery and the first sob erupts from his throat. The coarse wall digs into his back as he slowly slides down to the ground. Chest heaving and breath laboured, he rests his head against the wall, dull eyes looking at the abyss hanging above them all.

For once in his life, something snaps inside him.

His lips pull back of their own accord and his vocal cords vibrate excitedly, his manic laughter splintering the gravitas of the night air as it escalates and soars above the buildings. Chest heaving and breathing broken, he still laughs like the Joker that found it amusing to watch the world burn. An ounce of that madness returns in his heart and he laughs even more, torn between indulging the pain tearing his soul or indulging the wrath and bitterness that he wants to payback tenfold to everyone that has ever hurt him. His face starts hurting as he can't stop this act, the smile far too embedded into his being that he can't seem to find a way to himself after that.

When he opens his eyes, reality washes over him hard enough. Grey and sunken eyes stare back at him. A child, no older than Madzie, perhaps. Standing in the rain with him, watching him with corvid curiosity. She tilts her head and continues her staring.

"What are you doing here, can't you see I'm busy going insane?" he sneers.

The child only stares back.

"Go home, kid. There's nothing left for me that I can give you."

They all left. All of them.

Left him behind.

A chill runs through him, shocking his being like a defibrillator when the child takes his hand and holds it in her tiny palms. Black ice creeps into his heart and freezes his muscles, the coldness creeping down his spine. His world swims before him. The child lets go of his hand and collapses like a ragdoll. The coldness in his bones reaches his chest and he gasps in wordless screams, body twitching as the alien sensation ripples throughout his body. He grits his teeth and crawls towards the collapsed girl, his heart beating too fast and too loudly in his ears. He swallows thickly and nudges the girl's pallid frame, fear gripping his chest when she wouldn't wake up.

**Run.**

He does the only sensible thing.

He runs away.

* * *

He snatches a change of fresh clothes from a nearby store and gets rid of the others in a nearby dump. A black pullover hoodie and grey jogging pants, he tucks himself into one of the bars and makes it a point to be as inconspicuous as possible. By the time he finds a secluded spot in the bar and gets the menu handed to him, he realizes that the chill from earlier has gone away, replaced by this strange sensation of desert heat. He swallows thickly and brushes away the sweat running down his head with his shaking palm, eyes staring blankly at the stream of words before him. When the server finally arrives at his table, he orders five slices of rare steak and a generous serving of wings.

Sweat breaks out along the back of his neck and he huffs in irritation as he continues wiping it away from his skin. His chest heaves for each breath and he closes his eyes when a bout of vertigo assaults his senses. Not long ago, he felt cold. But now, it seems like he was tossed into a furnace and left to fend for himself. When his order arrives at his table, he almost leaps back in astonishment at the violence in which he dove in to devour his food. For the next few minutes, he reigns himself in and tries his best to eat like a normal person, ignoring the instinct bellowing at the back of his mind to do away with the utesils in favor of wolfing down his meal like some animal. When he finishes eating, he pulls out a few twenty dollar bills with a shaking hand and immediately leaves, ignoring the wary glances being tossed his way.

The cold air of New York hits his face as soon he leaves the establishment and he pulls up his hood, hands in his pockets as he turns around and starts walking with no destination in mind. Head down and eyes on the ground, he pays no heed to the stream of bodies walking around him at this time of the night. A chill breaks out across his body and the furnace in his chest suddenly spreads throughout his being. He hisses in discomfort and stops to lean against a wall, chest heaving. Scorching rocks seemed to be piling up around his chest and he shakes his head vigorously.

**Alec.**

He jumps and winces as his head cracks against the wall. A jolt of electricity runs down his spine and he takes cover in the nearest alley around the block.

**Alec. Look in the mirror.**

"What the hell?" he groans, hands pressed against his head. "I can't be this drunk."

**Alec. Look in the mirror.**

With shaking hands he removes them from his face and turns to walk out of the secluded alley. He turns to his right and passes a closed store, glass windows advertising their product for all to see. Lights from a passing vehicle down the road casted rays that landed on the interface, granting him a partial reflection that appeared on the glass.

An arctic wave of panic washes over his heart.

White, sightless eyes stare back at him from the abyss. A Glasgow grin adorns the creature's alien facial structure, rows of serrated teeth jutting out glinting menacingly under the glare of the midnight's full moon. Black veins rippled at the base of the creature's muscular neck, its manic grin twitching with something eerily reminiscent to child-like delight.

 **"Alec. It is so nice to finally meet you, face to face. Do you know how long I searched for you?"** the creature opens its jaws, a reptilian tongue shooting out of the abyss hidden within its maw. A coarse baritone voice reverberates around his head and he continues to stare at the alien abomination staring back at him, feet rooted to the ground as his pulse rate starts galloping like a spooked gazelle. **"It is so difficult to find the most compatible host needed to survive. But now that I have found you, you're mine. And I'm yours. There is no need to be afraid of me, Alec. We are one. We are one and the same. Your thoughts, my thoughts. Your desires, my desires."**

" _What the fuck,_ " he gasps hoarsely. He takes a step back and his knee nearly crumbles at the weight of his unsteadyness. He swallows the lump at his throat and takes another step back.

 **"There is no need to be afraid of me, Alec. Together, we are stronger than we can ever be. Together, we can do things that we haven't dared to imagine yet,"** the creature growls softly, a rumbling purr that Alec would only expect from a wild cat like the snow leopard.

"What are you?" he hisses back, his breaths quickening. He closes his eyes and shakes his head vigorously. "You know what, I think the only possible explanation for this is that I'm too drunk. You, whatever you are, get out of my head. You're gonna be gone in the morning."

**"I am not a figment of your imagination, Alec. I am real. Just as you are real. Just as the pain in your heart is real. The voice in your head is mine. I am real. And we can now do things that no one has ever expected. Things that they never thought we were capable of doing."**

Alec shakes his viciously and pulls up his hood further, sinking back into the protective cover of the hood. "You're not real, you're not real," he mutters, hands clenching and shaking as he turns away from the glass pane and resolves to keep walking. "Not real."

**"I know you well, Alec. I know you better than they ever did. Than he ever did. You don't understand it all, why they left you, which is why your heart is screeching at the void left in its center. We are both alike than you will ever know. I know this pain you feel. And I know it very intimately. You fear of not being good enough. You have always labored in life, dealing with this fear."**

"Shut up. Just, shut up," he hisses back.

**"You may not accept your new reality now, but soon, you will. In the end, I will always be there for you even when the world burns and everything you have has turned to ashes. Our fates are intertwined. Soon you will see just how much more we can do together. You will see how much more powerful and worthy you are than the rest of the ones in your life that take you for granted. We will never be powerless anymore."**

He snarls and closes his eyes, digging his palms to the sides of his head.

**"We are Chaos. We are one."**


End file.
